


Повесть о благоразумии и не очень

by Lady_Ges



Series: Инари [3]
Category: Weiß Kreuz, Weiß Side B (Manga)
Genre: Gen, other female characters mentioned
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ges/pseuds/Lady_Ges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда медицина бывает бессильна. Тогда приходится прибегать к более сильным средствам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Повесть о благоразумии и не очень

Когда с очередного задания опекуна принесли едва ли не по частям, и еще с неделю не было понятно, выживет ли он вообще, Юки просто погрузился в финансовые дела магазина. Честно, ответственно и стараясь не реветь - с Айей не могло произойти ничего на самом деле плохого. Не могло! С кем угодно - только не с Айей...  
Кэн потом, в первый раз на памяти Юки, пьяный вдрызг, хрипло смеялся и говорил что-то про кошачьи жизни. И про то, что кто-то там все еще очень любит одного драного кошака, но уже откровенно задолбался вытаскивать его из всякого дерьма.  
Айя выжил, да. Получив в список предписаний полнейший покой и отсутствие лишних физических нагрузок под угрозой паралича нижних конечностей. На ближайшие лет десять. А то и дольше. Пока не случится чудо.  
Абиссинец, конечно же, плюнул на все предписания и рекомендации и потянулся тренироваться на полную мощь сразу, как сумел встать на ноги. Да там и рухнул, когда тело, решившее, наконец, отомстить за все перенесенные издевательства разом отказалось повиноваться.  
Дальше было хоровое оханье медиков, сдавленный, шипящий мат Хидаки, подкрепленный не менее крепкими выражениями от вежливого обычно Хлоэ, и категоричное решение о переезде в Японию переместившегося в инвалидную коляску командира. На излечение.  
Естественно, его отпустили. Криптон, правда, предлагал в качестве удобного для отдыха места какое-то из своих поместий. Но... прогнозы были слишком однозначны и слишком мрачны - если и имелся какой-то призрачный шанс на исцеление, он был до самодеятельности.  
В любом случае, на восстановление требовались годы. Ран безнадежно выпадал из числа оперативников.  
И не хотел доживать свои дни бесполезным балластом.  
Юки молча кивнул, упаковал вещи, поставил в известность Нану и, не обращая внимания на возражения, почти отповеди и откровенную ругань, заявил, что в одиночестве никто никуда не поедет. Команда поддержала его решения взглядами разной степени решимости и обиженным сопением.  
В Японии был пустой, до зубовного скрежета традиционный дом - как с картинки из учебника - и женщины в не менее традиционных кимоно. Смешливые, молодые, хорошо вооруженные.  
Хозяйка поместья, Мурасаки-химе, была еще не стара и даже, пожалуй, красива. Не так, конечно, как Нана или Элисон. Но красива, да. Как и ее служанки. Об этом говорил Ран, когда они вечерами сидели на открытой террасе. О настоящей японской красоте, зыбкости этого мира и о том, что скоро они обязательно вернутся в Англию. Потому что Мурасаки-химе обещала.  
Юки слышал, сложно было бы не услышать - в доме, составленном из бумажных стен и шелковых ширм. Обещала. Ругалась последними словами, еще хуже, чем Кэн. Но обещала. Айя верил. Значит, и у Юки не было причин сомневаться.  
А еще в доме жили лисы - громадные, откормленные, ленивые зверюги, страстью к самолюбованию напоминавшие Хлоэ. Большие любители поспать на солнышке или на чьих-нибудь коленях. И чтобы этот самый кто-нибудь вычесывал им шерсть. Айя терпел хвостатых вымогательниц стоически, покорно чесал, покорно позволял спать рядом и даже не путал по именам.  
Похоже было, что он не в первый раз отлеживается здесь. Даже не во второй.  
Интересоваться, это ли те самые легендарные Критикер, не имело смысла.  
Вряд ли серьезная организация позволила бы на своей территории такой бардак. И лечение ценных сотрудников иглоукалыванием, прижиганием моской и прочими, доброе столетие как устаревшими методами. Но по вечерам Юки упорно растирал спину опекуна выданной ему Мурасаки-химе мазью, от которой горели ладони, чувствуя, как напрягаются под его руками мышцы, не обращая внимания на сдавленное, болезненное шипение.  
А потом Айя встал на ноги, неуверенно, цепляясь за плечо служанки. Проковылял пару шагов и устало осел на футон, даже не заикаясь о необходимости тренировок, катане или незамедлительном возвращении в строй. Что, пожалуй, удивляло не меньше.  
Служанка как-то по-особому, выразительно фыркнула и прищелкнула пальцами.  
Очередная лисица, бесцеремонно отодвинувшая мордой фусума, недовольно пошевелила усами, но аккуратно улеглась на мужчину, с видом не то самодовольного кота, донесшего до хозяйской подушки мышь, не то дисциплинированной служебной собаки, выполнившей задание. Грела.  
Айя безнадежно вздохнул и даже не попытался столкнуть зверя.  
Примерно к Рождеству Юки решился написать домой, в Англию.  
Он, в конце концов, не обещал хранить молчания. А послания Мишеля раз за разом становились все настойчивее и настойчивее. Требовали информации в общем и подробностей – в частности.  
Тем более что с письмом следовало поспешить. Оклемавшийся до активной борьбы за самостоятельность опекун активно готовился к переезду в собственный дом. Точно такой же старый, как и поместье Мурасаки-химе, но гораздо менее обжитой.  
Новый год там можно было встретить всей командой - если бы они, конечно, согласились приехать.


End file.
